sillyszexalfandomcom-20200215-history
Silly's Zexal Wiki:Stories/HOT DOGS
Penny: Well we finally rebuilt The Awesome Webkinz Wiki. Silly: Bleh it's about time... Silly faints from exhaustion. Lily: Ooo! Lily runs into Silly's office and starts writing a new episode of Silly's Zexal. Silly's Lily's Zexal: Episode 1 Lily and Whale's Awesome Day Whale: Lily will you marry me? Lily: Yes!!! Penny plays the wedding song badly on the piano. Lily: PEEP! Penny: What? It's not like it's the actual wedding. Silly regains consciousness and throws Lily's Zexal in the trash. Lily: Awww... fine you write it. LET'S-A PICKLE! Ash the Fatty: Hey guys guess what! Ugly Hair Man: Wut? Ash the Fatty: I'm going to host a hot dog eating contest. Whale: WHOA I'M IN! What's the prize? Ash the Fatty: An awesome mansion and an accompanying submarine. All the students gasp and head for the signup sheet. Ash the Fatty: Hahaha! Nobody knows the prize is a bag of brussel sprouts. After Skhool before the contest... Downsized Downsizer of Downsizeness: Hot dog eating contest? An awesome mansion? ACCOMPANYING SUBMARINE?! HOT DOG I'M IN! But I need a way to win easy... Downsized Downsizer of Downsizeness injects Oilmonade into all the hot dogs. After Skhool when the contest is about to start... Ash the Fatty: Alright everyone! As Flip. and he's not a scientist. is scared of hot dogs he'll be announcing the contest! Flip. and he's not a scientist.: That's right Ash the Fatty, everyone, start your mouths! Or something! All the students (and Downsized Downsizer of Downsizeness) start eating hot dogs. Ugly Hair Man: Woo! *om nom* I'm gonna beat you Whal- Ugly Hair Man passes out. Whale: Oh well who c- Whale passes out too, and the contest continues until only Downsized Downsizer of Downsizeness is left. Downsized Downsizer of Downsizeness: WOOHOO I WON!!! Flip. and he's not a scientist.: And Downsized Downsizer of Downsizeness is the winner folks! ...Folks? ...OH MY SNICKERDOODLES! SOMEBODY CALL THE AMBULANCE! An ambulance arrives and somehow loads EVERYONE into the ambulance. A few hours later... Spike N Scoop: They all died. Grapey Hair: All of them? And I thought you were a news reporter. Spike N Scoop: I'm also a nurse because Silly couldn't think of anyone to make a nurse in this story. And yeah all of them. Grapey Hair: Oh well I'll go tell Doc Stretchy Head. A few minutes later... Grapey Hair: Dad Nosedive Kite Dude died can I have all his stuff? Doc Stretchy Head: Oh well that stinks. And sure you can. Somewhere in Iceland... Ugly Hair Man: Where are we? And why do I look sorta like Awkward Iceman? And so does everyone else? Awkward Iceman: Congratulations, you died! :D Whale: BUT BUT BUT BUT BUT BUT I HAVE SO MUCH TO LIVE FOR Awkward Iceman: Then get out! A giant hole opens up in the ground sending everyone back to Earth. Meanwhile with Downsized Downsizer of Downsizeness... Downsized Downsizer of Downsizeness: YES! My own mansion and submarine! The mansion crumbles to the ground and the submarine shoots a bag of brussel sprouts at Downsized Downsizer of Downsizeness and then sinks to the bottom of the ocean. Downsized Downsizer of Downsizeness: Brussel sprouts? NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!! Penny: That was... O_o THE END